


A Plee for Peace (#179 Truce)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [96]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Visualize whorled peas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Plee for Peace (#179 Truce)

Charlie slapped his pointer between the two men. "I am looking at a 70's hardened activist and a battle hardened sniper who have somehow become the two most passive-aggressive idiots and it's fucking me off!"

Alan and Ian squinted at each other.

"Now I blame myself," Charlie continued. "I've never been good with the public end of relationships. There really should have been a formal introduction and explanation of intent so let's go back in time."

Charlie neatly folded his hands and put on a smile.

"Dad, this is Ian Edgerton, nice guy, saved my life, I love him, I'm committed to him, I have no intention of leaving him, ever. I would be nice if he could live with us. Ian this is Alan Eppes, my father, former activist, city planer and his FBI file is an interesting read. He lives here and I don't want to ask him to leave because it's his home and he's my father and if I do, honestly, both Don and I would probably starve to death."

Ian and Alan both looked at their hands.

"Now can we please have some sort of truce? Bearing in mind I still have the lease on a cute little seaside place that while small and a bitch of a commute Ian and I are more than capable of living in."

Alan's head snapped up.

"I'm serious. I still feel like five levels of shit most days and I'm a little annoyed that I'm using what little non-drug addled runtime I have thinking about this! Dad I'm sorry I never told you, I couldn't figure out how to do it without it getting ugly. Ian, I'm sorry it had to all come out this way, you were patient to the extreme and deserved better. So, truce? Please?"


End file.
